


Behind the Scenes!

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deck of the U.S.S Enterprise was dimly lit and no one seemed to be around. Everyone gone for the day after a job well done.... Only two people remained on the command deck; both completely absorbed in other activities. Want to Know more? Read and Find Out!!!*SMUT* </p><p>Had this on FF.net and apparently RPFs are a no there... Like really??? But watever its here and hopefully will be loved!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes!

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

SpockxKirk/NimoyxShatner

**Behind the Scenes!**

The deck of the U.S.S Enterprise was dimly lit and no one seemed to be around. Everyone gone for the day after a job well done. A day spent saving a new civilization, charting the stars, cracking jokes with a good ol' doctor, and teasing a sound crew. Only two people remained on the command deck; both completely absorbed in other activities.

A tall lengthy form donning pointed ears, jet black hair cut bowl style, sciences blues, and skin tinted green; had his long arms wrapped tightly around a shorter form. The shorter man had short and neat brown hair, his face was slightly flushed, he donned command yellows, and his arms were also wrapped tightly around the taller male. Both of their heads inclined as their lips were pressed together heatedly.

"Spock," said the shorter man a little breathless as they broke for air. The taller man smirked at hearing the name.

"It seems that your mind is still in the show, Captain," the Vulcan said in a husky voice.

Captain Kirk smiled back and pushed his body even closer to his Vulcan friend.

"I do believe you're right Mr. Spock," he said slyly.

Spock smiled deviously and captured the other's lips and kissed him deeply. Kirk moaned softly and gasped as he felt the taller man move forward, making him walk backwards on the deck of their starship. Their tongues twisted around each other's and tasted each other thoroughly as they made the awkward walk backwards to wherever they were going.

The kiss abruptly ended once the two bumped into something. The Vulcan Commander knew what it was and quickly pushed Kirk over the navigation console on the empty deck of the enterprise. He ran his hands through his brown hair and clung to it as he pushed his hips into him. The captain pushed back with just as much force, and smash their lips together while grabbing the other's shirt as he let out a moan.

"Le-Leonard, wait... Someone is bound to find us here," said Jim as he broke the kiss.

"Probably, but I rather not think about that right now Bill," responded Spock quickly.

His body was too eager to get a taste of his favorite starship captain. He had been holding back throughout the whole day, ever since he stepped onto the stage and saw William sitting in his Captain's chair smiling at him. Leonard knew how much the other wanted it as well; having felt Bill's brown eyes on him while his back was turned throughout the show. Now everyone had gone home and all that remained was him and Bill, him and Captain Kirk, and the dimly lit stage of the Enterprise deck.

Leonard ground his hips deep into Bill's as he ground back, both of them able to feel their straining manhoods through their Starfleet issued slacks. Bill let out a low moan and smashed their already bruised lips into another kiss, which Leonard returned it passionately. He moved his hands to travel to Bill's outfit and moved to shove his hands under his shirt, but he moved to quickly and ended up ripping the fabric. The two stopped their kissing and as the rip sounded through the air Bill smiled widely then began to laugh loudly. He quickly tried to stifle it just in case, but lost control once Leonard joined in. The Vulcan actor laughed just as heartedly and just moved to strip the torn shirt off of the other.

"Man, these things tear so easily," stated William as his laughter began to die. He smiled wider as Leonard agreed with him, and at noticing how the other was staring at him. Leonard's chocolate brown eyes scanning over his defined torso that he has become quite familiar with on and off set.

"Uh, are you sure about doing this here though…," asked Bill as he looked around the empty set then back at the man above him.

Leonard looked at Bill's face then looked around the empty stage of the Enterprise and listened intently. Even though he didn't have Vulcan hearing he was pretty confident that no one was around.

"It will be fine, besides I don't think you or I can wait to get to either of our dressing rooms."

Bill let out a short laugh at that and shook his head.

"Fine, but I don't think this console will hold."

"Well, we will just have to find out then," stated Leonard as he moved his lips to graze William's ear.

The brown haired man shivered and gripped the science blue uniform eagerly. Leonard moved his lips to kiss down William's neck then latch on further down his neck. Bill gasped and pushed his hips forward as he felt Leonard suck and bite at his neck; marking him with a dark hickey were his neck and shoulder met. Bill gripped the science blue shirt harder and began to tug on it, hiking it up the other's strong back as his neck was ravished.

"Le-Leonard let me take off your shirt."

The taller man hummed in thought then backed away to allow Bill's request. He bent forward a little to let the shirt be pulled of smoothly then stood straight once it was gone. Bill cracked a smile at seeing the contrast between the green tinted makeup and Leonard's actually skin tone. He reached out a hand to run it down the hairy and defined chest, then leaned forward off the navigation console to kiss Leonard's chest. The Vulcan actor blushed slightly as he felt Bill kiss his torso, trailing soft kisses down his body to his pants.

Once the Captain Kirk actor reached the obvious bulge in Leonard's pants he moved his hand to palm it. Leonard slid his eyes shut and groaned as he felt Bill squeeze and rub his hard cock. He bucked his hips once he felt Bill's fingers curl around his cock. He let out a gasp and looked down to find that his lover had indeed undid his pants and was now stroking him teasingly. William looked up to find Leonard looking down at him hungrily, and he smiled as he moved his head forward and teasingly took the thick cock in his hand into his mouth.

"Ah!"

William wrapped his tongue around the head of Leonard's manhood to taste it then moved it to lick and caress the hard length. His kiss swollen lips closed around the manhood and he moaned lowly as he began to move his head up and down. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the familiar taste of his lover. Leonard groaned and resisted the urge to buck further into Bill's mouth, opting to shove a hand into the now messy brown hair. He tugged on the hair to make William move faster and to his delight the other man did; moving his head faster, taking him in deeper, and making Leonard moan louder and tug harder. Bill was always good at this.

"A-Ah! B-Bill… God, stop! I need, ah!"

The Captain Kirk actor looked up briefly at hearing this, and knew what the other was trying to get at. He gave a low moan and pushed his head further, his nose becoming buried in curly black hair as he deepthroated the thick cock. He then brought his head back, giving one long suck, running his tongue along the underside, and moaning. He could feel Leonard's manhood throb in his mouth, and once he came to the end he gave a wet pop as it popped out of his mouth and stood before him. An angry red tip that oozed pre-cum and twitched slightly as it stood tall.

He looked up at Leonard who stood before him panting. William was about to make a snarky comment, but it was lost once Leonard moved a hand to his arm and pulled on it and his hair to make him stand. He then pushed him up against the navigation console, knocking over Chekov's chair and kicking it out of the way, and quickly pulled the other's pants and underwear down. Bill gasped at the quick actions, and quickly realized that he may have teased Leonard a little too long. The Vulcan actor gripped William's cock and began to stroke it, not wasting time in making the other shake under him and make him throb in his hand.

"A-Ah! Le-Leonard! God!"

Bill rocked his hips in Leonard's hand then moved to grab the taller man's free hand. He brought the hand to his mouth and as he gasped his slipped three of the digits into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the slightly green tinted fingers and moaned around them as Leonard gave a particularly hard stroke of his cock. Soon the hand on his manhood was lost and the fingers in his mouth were ripped from his grasp. The three digits dripped with saliva and William moaned lowly as he knew what was to come next. He scooted back on the console as best he could and Leonard helped him. Leonard put Bill's leg that held his pants and boxes on his shoulder, and moved himself to put one of the saliva digits to Bill's entrance.

"AH! Leonard!"

"Relax, I'll make this as quickly as possible Bill."

William grit his teeth for a moment then focused on relaxing his body as he felt Leonard work in a finger. He groaned as the finger went in deeper and at realizing how uncomfortable the navigation console was. He could feel the buttons and the edge of a raised screen digging into his back. The pain it caused did distracted him from the pain coming from below until a third finger joined in. It surprised him to say in the least when he realized it was the third working in him with the other two, stretching him quickly.

"God, Leonard hurry up!"

"Almost done. Patient's is a virtue, Captain," said Leonard with a smile.

Bill cracked a smile and arched his back a little to alleviate the pain from the console and to get the fingers to hit him in the right spot.

"Of course Mr. Spock, but right now I would like things to speed up just a little bit."

The Vulcan actor smiled and moved his fingers in deeper, curling them and grinding them into a certain bundle of nerves. Bill arched his back high off the console as he let out a surprised gasp and loud moan.

"Fuck yyeeeeesssss~!"

Leonard enjoyed the look of pleasure showing on William's face as he moaned this. He smiled and slipped his fingers out to spit into his hand and coat his cock. He knew it wouldn't be as great as the lube that resided in either one of their dressing rooms, but he was determined to do this here and now.

"I'm going in."

"God, hurry!"

William held onto the navigation console to brace himself. He let out a sharp gasp as the head of the Vulcan actor's cock pushed into him. A deep throated moan soon followed as Leonard pushed further in. He felt dull pain throbbing in his ass as the sensation of being full consumed him.

"A-Ah, god!"

Leonard smirked at hearing this and bucked his hips, sinking his manhood all the way in smoothly. Bill arched his back off the uncomfortable console as he moaned loudly and his body shook. He was left a panting mess which was silenced by Leonard's lips; the two kissing heatedly and passionately. Taking each other's breath away as their tongues caressed each other's, and Bill's tight and hot body adjusted to Leonard. The two groaned into the kiss and with an untold warning Leonard moved his hips back, pulling out his cock, then moved them forward sharply, slamming his manhood back in and hitting Bill's sweet spot perfectly.

"FUCK!"

The Captain Kirk actor nearly screamed this as he felt every nerve in his body tingle and seem to burn. His body growing hotter and flush as he felt pleasure crash into him. He growled and moaned as Leonard kept thrusting into him; not letting up in the slightest with his quick and rough rhythm. Bill would rather have it slower yet still rough, but seeing that they weren't in the safety of their own dressing rooms and were in fact out in the open, on the Enterprise deck stage, defiling Chekov's specific station… Well quick and rough would have to do, and god it felt good.

"Le-Leonard!"

Leonard moved forward to capture William's lips again as he gripped his other leg. He took the naked limb, (its pant leg dangled on the leg on Leonard's shoulder and its boot laid on the floor leaving only a sock behind), and held it to his waist. Bill caught on during the kiss and wrapped the leg around Leonard's waist and broke the kiss by moaning a stream of profanities and Leonard's name. Leonard held onto Bill's waist and bucked and thrusted into the other's sweet spot with every move.

He groaned Bill's name louder and louder as he neared his end, the way the other was tightening up around his manhood in the most perfect way was getting to him. His quick thrusts and rough movements were bringing them closer to their end.

"Damnit, Bill," growled out Leonard as he moved faster.

Leonard's quick pace was bringing both of them to their ends, and as he slammed into Bill over and over the navigation console seemed to move with them. They didn't notice, but the sound of rhythmic creaking accompanied the many pleasured moans and groans the two were making.

"I-I'm close!"

Bill forced this out around a moan and looked up at Leonard. His bowl cut hair was sticking to his forehead and his Vulcan eyebrows were furrowed as the other concentrated on bringing them to a blissful end. William reached up and pulled the other down for a loving and passionate kiss, and as quickly as it started it ended. Leonard gave all that he had in one brutal thrust before he climaxed. He broke the kiss and growled out the other's name in a husky voice that made Bill shiver and come to his own end. The combination of the thrust, the growl, and the feeling of Leonard emptying himself in William drove him over the edge. He moaned breathlessly for Leonard as he came, his cock twitching between both of them as his white spunk shot out to land on his stomach and on Leonard's.

The air around them was filled with the sounds of groans and heavy breathing, and smelled of sweat and sex. Leonard held onto William's legs, his fingers clawing into them leaving behind bruises, as he laid against Bill. He had slumped forward once he was spent and now his forehead rested on Bill's chest. Bill himself laid boneless against the navigation console. His body just an over sensitive mass laying on top of the most uncomfortable thing he'd ever had the pleasure of having sex on. But he could look past that, which he did, to enjoy the afterglow of his orgasm and enjoy the feel of Leonard on him.

They stayed in their position silently for a few more minutes before finally separating and standing. They both groaned as Leonard pulled out, and Bill almost fell to the floor once his feet touched the ground. Of course Leonard prevented that and assisted the Captain Kirk actor in getting dressed as best he could. They used Kirk's ripped shirt for cleanup and once finished they sat together in the Captain's chair to rest for a moment. Bill sat on Leonard's lap as their brown eyes scanned over the empty bridge of the NCC-1701.

"Do you think the show will keep going on?"

Leonard looked down at William after hearing the question. It was true they were struggling to secure a good time slot for the show and ratings weren't all that great, but he hoped the show would live.

"I think so. Gene knows what he's doing as always. Furthermore, I would like to continue serving alongside you, Captain. It is quite a fascinating experience."

Bill gave a smile and a chuckle at this.

"It's Jim, Mr. Spock, and I would like to have you alongside me as well. It is _very_ fascinating."

A comfortable silence overtook them after a while, both busy with their own thoughts, but Bill broke that silence with another question.

"Do you think Walter will notice what happened to his station?"

At this Leonard was the one to crack a smile and laugh. His grin reaching up to his pointed ears.

"Let's just see what happens?"

The two shared a moment of imaging the other's surprise and discomfort, and for Bill he added in DeForest because he knew he was going to tell him about this later, whether he liked to know or not like always.

"Ah, well this Captain is ready for a nice hot shower and a well-deserved nap. Care to join me Mr. Spock?"

William stood up from Leonard's lap and picked up his dirty and torn shirt. Leonard stood after and stood alongside him.

"Of course Jim."

* * *

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*Just something I came up with when trying to write for my Hetalia fic. A wandering mind is very distracting xp* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


End file.
